Winter Sleep
by oOItaOo
Summary: Will you hold me now, my frozen heart? (Winter Sleep, Olivia Lufkin) Invernalia emerge de sus ruinas y, bajo su sombra, se reencuentran.


**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

**Winter Sleep**

_(Will you hold me now my frozen heart?)_

**La** nieve caía, revoloteando, perezosa, en el aire, fundiéndose sobre la calidez de su piel. Tras de sí podía sentir los oscuros muros besados por las llamas, alzándose de nuevo, con orgullo, la fortaleza de sus ancestros, el recuerdo de su hogar. El castillo había sido reducido a cenizas y polvo, presa de un fuego devastador y terco que había consumido su infancia, a su familia. Menos a ella.

Sus ojos pálidos le miraban, los sentía en lo profundo de sus pupilas grises. Su cabello se perdía al viento, danzando, desordenado, llenando ese vasto mundo blanco de color, de un cobrizo brillante, resplandeciendo al sol.

Se había convertido en una doncella alta y hermosa. Ya no quedaba nada de la niña que había partido hacia lo desconocido, hacia un mundo lleno de vida, de magia, de amor y pureza, de sueños vibrantes e inocencia. Distante y dolorosa, como si hubiera muerto, le miraba con timidez, recatada, lejana como si no le conociera. Sus labios sonreían pero sus ojos no brillaban como antaño, con ese azul prístino capaz de opacar al mismo mar. La muchacha que se alzaba frente suyo era un desvaído recuerdo de quien su hermana era, pero pese a cambiar su nombre la reconocía, jamás olvidaría el color de aquellos ojos, aquel mirar que vagaba por los confines del infinito, en los que podía navegar hasta convertirse en náufrago, ahogado y perdido. Aunque disimulara, era su hermana, la única que tenía, la última que le quedaba.

Se había presentado como Lady Alayne Stone, hija bastarda del Lord Protector del Valle, arrodillándose ante él, dejando señales en el manto níveo que cubría la tierra. Y durante unos instantes le miró, no con fría cortesía, sino con curiosidad, divertida, para luego llenar sus mejillas de rosa y blanco. Había soñado con aquel momento, el reencuentro con ella, en su mente lo había recreado, en las frías horas de guardias, en la soledad de su cuarto, evocaba su rostro claro, sus ojos de cobalto, su piel cálida, sus labios prohibidos, le daba calor y fuerza, energía para continuar en esa desesperante vida vacía que había dejado al marcharse, al elegir separarse de su lado. Por ella había hecho del negro su vida. Y volvía a verla, a saborear el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, la calidez del hogar perdido. Ella era todo lo que anhelaba, el único consuelo que tenía, la luz que disipaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él, pero también era el delicioso peligro que amenazaba con torturarle, convertir su existencia en una lenta agonía, veneno de caramelo que le llevaría a la extenuación.

Alayne la protegía, siendo ella se sentía segura, más audaz, más adulta. Nadie reparaba en una bastarda, pero ella se fijaba en todo. Notaba lo mucho que Jon había crecido, en su cabello oscuro, de noche, acariciando su cuello, en el brillo extasiado de sus pupilas grises. Y ahora ambos eran iguales, dos niños sin padres, extraviados; ella ya no era la dama perfecta ni él el hijo ilegítimo al que despreciaba. Le miró directo a los ojos, por primera vez y se percató de lo hermosos que eran. Su rostro sombrío estaba surcado por profundas cicatrices que se fundían bajo su piel, bañadas por los tímidos rayos de un lejano sol. La guerra le había vuelto más fuerte, más valiente, pero también habían sembrado de sombras sus sueños y esperanzas, el violeta que oscurecía sus párpados lo evidenciaba. Lucía cansado, pero aún así, sonreía; por ella, para ella. Un gesto amable, cálido, la promesa de una bienvenida, de una reconciliación, el sello que finalizaría aquella guerra silenciosa que entre ellos se había desatado cuando ambos corrían, jugando, por los pasillos de Invernalia. Pero ya no eran niños, ya no se desairaban, pero ella aún no podía dar el último paso, el que la llevaría a su lado.

- Lady Alayne entonces – susurró para sus adentros, mientras sentía el peso de aquel secreto clavarse en sus entrañas. Sansa estaba terriblemente hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vueltos al cielo, opacados por los trémulos copos. No sabía quién fingía ser, pero no importaba, se dijo, estaba ahí. Fuese quien fuese, siempre sería su hermana. Hermosa y brillante, cubierta con un vestido pardo de enredaderas pálidas, mechones danzando al viento, creando la ilusión de un amanecer.

- Lord Stark – murmuró ella mientras traspasaba la fortaleza que se alzaba de nuevo. Jon caminó a su lado y el silencio cayó entre ambos mientras paseaban por los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

La noche giraba sobre ellos y caía, fría e indómita, envolviendo el castillo. Ella vagaba, recorriendo las memorias que aún le quedaban. Era la sonrisa rota, el corazón de hielo, más frío que la oscuridad en la que su vida transcurría, plácida, indolente, como si no fuera ella. Avanzaba a tientas, guiada por la infancia quebrada que aún habitaba en su interior. Y las lágrimas resbalaban, cuajadas, por su piel, pequeños diamantes resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Sobre su hombro reposaba una larga trenza que, con cada nuevo paso, se agitaba.

Las pesadillas habían asaltado sus sueños, desvelándolo. Salió de su habitación, pesadumbroso, con la reminiscencia de la zozobra aún palpitando en la sien. Ella moría en sus brazos, con la tez pintada de carmín y bermejo, los ojos claros perdidos en el cielo, fría como el acero. Había gritado, rasgando el mundo con su dolor, desgarrado su corazón, pero sólo era una fantasía tortuosa; ella estaría bien. Y allí estaba, recortada en la distancia, surgiendo de las tinieblas de las sombras, plateada, bañada por la luna.

Corrió, corrió hasta alcanzarla, hasta tenerla envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo el frío que emanaba. La estrechó con fuerza, su corazón junto al suyo, latiendo al compás, fundiendo la escarcha y el hielo que la paralizaba, que la ataba y no le dejaba avanzar. Sus labios buscaban los suyos, desesperados, con ahínco, con deseo. Sus dedos recorrieron su rostro, borrando las lágrimas de hielo, llenándola de calor, desterrando el dolor, despertándola de aquel sueño de invierno, con su corazón bajo su mano y sus labios juntados en un primer beso.


End file.
